The most common method to use a gun holster is to attach it to a belt or piece of clothing. When the holster is not attached to a belt or piece of clothing, the most common place to have the holster and gun close by is to place it on the floor, desk, table or nightstand. The Holster Rest enables the user to place a gun holster onto the Holster Rest which is mounted vertically on a flat, non porous surface. The Holster Rest provides a method to mount your holster and gun securely within reach.